herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei Mysto
Mysto is the leader of the Nindjas. He, his tribe, and their fellow Series 9 Mixels made their debut in Mixel Moon Madness along with the Season 8 Mixels. Personality Mysto is one of the wisest Mixels. He is the master of the Nindja tribe. He does not speak much, but his gestures do convey his desires for him. You will also find that Mysto has his own cheeky sense of humour. However, he is not shown with that in the actual film. Bio This wise Mixel is a master of the ancient ninja arts with the lightning-fast reflexes and acrobatic skills to leave any opponent confused. Just a tip of Mysto’s hat and the other Nindjas know what their silent leader wants them to do. And for all of those impressive warrior skills, you’ll discover that Mysto also has a cheeky sense of humor to keep spirits high. Physical Appearance Out of all the Mixels, Mysto is the most Anime/Manga-esque. He has a face separate from his body, with an orange top and two eyes, along with a grey nose and flat teeth. He has white hair with a black and orange conical hat on top, along with a white beard and Fu Manchu mustache. On his body is an orange shield-like belt. His arms are long and grey, with black pincers, and appear to be sleeves, as grey arms have appeared inside them a few times. His feet are short and colored black, grey, and orange. He often carries a black staff with him. In the cartoon, his hat is tilted bottom-back instead of bottom-front, a black stripe appears on the bottom of the orange part his eyes are on, and his staff is longer and has an orange part on the middle. Powers Mysto has a staff for a weapon, and is trained in fighting. He can also create an aura that projects images. Biography While little is known about their past, Mysto became the Nindjas's leader. He and his tribe defended the Mixel City Mixopolis, where they dwell. At one point, they and the nihilistic Nixel King fought and and the Nindjas maxed out to increase their power. After the encounter, King Nixel was driven off. He fled and schemed his revenge, while the Nindjas continued keeping watch. A young Mixel named Booger became one of the Nindjas's fans and he since then waited for their return. The Nindjas return when a building catches fire. After the Fire Department bickers and fails to take care of the problem, the Nindjas save the Mixie Cat that is trapped on the building and gives him back to Wintifred, which the cat finds to his joy, as does she. The building is then destroyed as Spinza wonders why the MCFD did not put out the fire. (In truth, the Nixels have returned and corrupted the city.) The Nindjas find out when Mysto recognizes who the Nixels are. Mysto then finds out that King Nixel tore his way in, and the Nindjas head to the I-Cubit Building to stop the invasion. Despite their efforts, Mysto and his students are defeated, and King Nixel gives them a comeuppance by turning them into his slaves. The Nindjas are reverted back to their normal selves when Booger comes in and uses the power of the Cubit to reverse the Nixelization. The Nindjas Max again and Booger stops the Nixels's operation with his cubit. King Nixel retaliates by launching Booger into space, but the young Mixel destroys the rocket with his slime. Mysto and the others believe Booger died, but they are proven wrong when he comes back down on a parachute. As a reward for assissting in their attempt to save the city, Booger receives an issue of the Nindjas Comic Book Series where he is pictured as well, which he finds delighting. Trivia *Mysto is the only character whose design is anime-esque. Names In Other Languages Mysto earned his English name from "mystic". In Spanish, Mysto's name is change to Misto (pun on Místico). Latin has the character named Mystus, from Mysticus (mystic). In Portuguese, Mysto is called Misto. Mysto retains his English name in other languages, including French. Category:Mixels Heros Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Wise Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Lawful Neutral